Melons
by Arcus Pluvius
Summary: Hiroki calls his childhood best friend for answers after their last brief meeting. Takes place after season 3, episode 10.


The phone rang for at least a minute. The only reason Hiroki didn't hang up was his understating of his childhood best friend's peculiar antics. As an author he spent a majority of his time buried within a mountain of books and short stories, magazine articles and even pictures, all inspiration for his latest work. Hiroki imagined the scenario going on at Akihiko's apartment right that second. The phone was ringing in the not so far distance, Akihiko groaning from within his pile of books, too exhausted to move to the phone. But eventually he would drag himself out of his slumped position at his desk and grab the cordless telephone off the wall just outside his office door. Hiroki would often call and receive no answer despite knowing that the chance of Akihiko actually having made it out of the house was slim to none. Other times he waited patiently (as patiently as was possible considering his temperament) and eventually a gruff voice would grunt something on the other end of the receiver. Hiroki only called once every few weeks or so, often during his lunch hour so not to irritate Nowaki whom he was sure still held animosity towards the author. On almost every other occasion Akihiko would call Hiroki, calling alternatively. They would chat for half an hour or so, discuss their general goings on and complain about Hiroki's mother who pestered them both about visiting her more often and threatening to send them baskets of fruit. They would finish their conversation with a typically awkward goodbye – Hiroki still finding himself stumped by Akihiko's antics – and the promise of talking again soon, sometimes with plans to meet for coffee or lunch. Today, however, went a little differently.

Hiroki's call was not their standard three weekly chat. Firstly, it was a week and a half early. There were pressing matters that he wished to attend to. His mother would call him nosy but his curiosity gave all of zero hoots as to what his mother thought at that moment. Secondly, and this went hand in hand with the first, it was Akihiko's turn to call. Again, pressing matters. Thirdly he waited with eager anticipation for the phone to stop ringing. He enjoyed his friend's company but he would never usually say the thought of having to coax the author out of a gloomy slump enough to say more than three words was exciting. But today he had fervent questions to ask. Fourthly, it was not his usual calling time. He had been waiting for Akihiko's call, as promised when he had seen him three days ago near the university, and could wait no longer (so much for the patience). Fifthly and finally, it was not Akihiko who answered the phone.

"Hello, Takahashi speaking." Hiroki was silent for a moment. The voice spoke again, "Hello?"

"H-hello." HIroki coughed to clear his throat. _It's the boy in question! I never thought he'd be the one to answer the phone._ "This is Kamijou. Is Akihiko available?" The other end of the phone was silent this time. And then the boy spoke again.

"K-Kamijou?...One moment please."

Hiroki was intrigued. He had met the boy the other day whilst speaking to Akihiko, learning only then that his long time best friend had finally found someone who made him happy. It had never once come up in conversation. But the boy was one of his students at the university. Hiroki had no memory of him at all yet this wasn't entirely surprising as he taught a large number of students. Even so the chance of Akihiko finding someone, let alone a student in Hiroki's class, was small. Hence his phone call. He had a multitude of questions to ask.

As he waited a thought came to his mind. _Did he say his name was Takahashi?_ But before he could contemplate this any further Akihiko's voice came on the other end.

"Hiroki? Is everything alright? You don't usually call this soon." He sounded well rested. He must have caught the author in-between deadlines.

"It was actually your turn to call but never mind. I'm fine. I just…have some questions."

"Questions." It was a statement, not a query. Akihiko's mannerisms puzzled Hiroki even now.

"Yes, questions." Hiroki was suddenly unsure of himself. He was still rattled by the young boy answering the phone. "About you. And that boy."

"Boy?"

"The one I saw you with the other day. He's in my class, apparently."

"Oh, you mean Misaki. He's my flatmate."

"Your flatmate?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Of course not. I don't care what you get up to!" Hiroki blushed, beginning to wonder if this had been a good idea. He really had not right prying into Akihiko's private life.

"He's Takahiro's brother."

"Takahiro!?" _So he did say his name was Takahashi when he picked up the phone! Akihiko's living with his ex-crush's brother?_

"Yes."

"His brother. You're living with his brother?"

"Yes."

 _Like blood from a stone!_

"Why? How?"

Akihiko audibly sighed. "Are you going to pester me? I am not in the mood."

"I'm not my mother." Hiroki snapped. "I'm just…intrigued."

"Nosy."

 _God dammit! He's the one who's like my mother._

"Are you, together?"

"He's my flatmate. I'm his landlord. He's living here rent free and in exchange he cooks and cleans for me." Hiroki scowled. There must be more to it than that if he knew Akihiko well. It seems he did. "And yes, we are together."

Hiroki was admittedly a little shocked. He had been so pleased for Akihiko after that brief meeting the other day but had almost not believed it was true.

"I see." he said with a soft smile. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Hiroki."

"Does Takahiro know?"

Another pause from the other end of the phone.

"No. Misaki isn't ready to tell him."

"Ah. How long has it been?"

"Three years."

 _Three years!?_

"How the hell have you kept this a secret for three years!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot to say."

 _Forgot to say my arse._ Hiroki shook his head in dismay.

"Your family? Do they know?"

"They are of no concern." Akihiko's voice was somewhat cold.

 _So he's told them and they're not happy about it. Their loss._

Akihiko didn't speak again for a moment. They both held silent.

"Hiroki?"

"Yes?"

"I have a request." Hiroki's left eye twitched.

 _Good lord, what now?_

"What?"

"Stop giving Misaki so much work to do. It's taking away from our time for sex."

"Baka!" Hiroki threw the phone down. He could almost see the smirk on Akihiko's face in his mind. _Cheeky sod._ He picked up the phone again.

"Your mother sent me fruit again. Melons this time."

"Melons? I didn't get any melons! She didn't even pick up the phone when I called her last week!"

"Have some of mine. She sent two crates."

"Two? What is this? Why does my mother like you more than me!?"

"I don't shout all the time."

"Baka!"

Outside the office, as the conversation between childhood friends continued, Misaki sat in the lounge, mounds of work from Kamijou's class around him, praying that the professor wouldn't fail him in the next exam because of his association with baka Usagi-san!


End file.
